


Echos

by R0XIAS



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sebastian/Original Female Character - Freeform, Stardew Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0XIAS/pseuds/R0XIAS
Summary: Eri, wanting to start her life over, moves to Pelican Town and decides to take over her Grandfather's farm and honor the family name. There, she meets the rebellious loner, Sebastian. Could she be the one to cultivate the wasteland in his heart?
Relationships: Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Alex & Haley (Stardew Valley), Clint/Emily (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Leah (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Maru (Stardew Valley), Lewis/Marnie (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 1





	Echos

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's me, Roxias the creator of Know your worth. (Will I get banned for making two accounts? Eh) Anyways, I just wanted to post a story here and this will be the only story I'm posting on this account. If you want to read more of my stories, please refer to my main account: Roxias :)

_"And to my granddaughter, Eri... I leave with you my most precious gift."_

"Love, Grandpa..." A girl smiled softly as she read the letter from her late Grandfather and looked out the window of the bus. She saw a sign that read 'Stardew Valley 0.5 miles' which meant she was nearly at her destination. 

After awhile, the bus came to a complete halt and the doors opened. The girl grabbed her bag and small suitcase as she exited the bus and was greeted by a woman with bright orange hair. 

"Hi there! You must be Eri, right? Mayor Lewis said you were coming today and thought I'd show you to the farm." The woman smiled.

"Yes, that's me. Um...?"

"You may call me Robin. I'm the local carpenter here and I handle all your construction needs!" She smiled.

Eri smiled at her, "I appreciate it. So, um, the farm?" 

Robin nodded at her, "of course. Follow me." She said as she lead the young girl towards her Grandfather's old farm. Once they made it down the pathway and into the far, Eri's eyes went wide at the sight before her. She looked around to see trees, weeds, logs, and stones all around the area. She rubbed her eyes a bit to make sure she wasn't dreaming. 

She looked over at Robin, "you're... you're joking, right?" 

Robin laughed, "afraid not. Listen, I know it's a mess but I'm sure it'll be easy for you. You are your grandfather's granddaughter after all." 

Eri sighed, "well, I wanted a new life and I got it." 

"I'll leave you to it, then. Good luck with the farm. Oh, be sure to introduce yourself to everyone in town, okay? No worries, folks are a lot friendlier here!" Robin smiled as she left the farm to go home.

Eri looked around the farm again and sighed as she went inside the cabin her Grandfather used to live in and started to unpack her things. "Well, here's to the farming life." She said as she took out a picture of her and her grandfather and hung it on the wall. "Don't worry, Grandpa. I won't let you down." She smiled as she put away her clothes and went outside to clean up the farm a bit. Afterwards, she went into town to meet some of the people there. Robin was right, a lot of folks were friendly here, there were only a few that were sort of mean to her but she _was_ new after all so she'd let it sink in for awhile.

She walked across a bridge to see a builidng - a JojaMart to be exact. She sighed, "just when I thought I had gotten away from Joja..." She went back across the bridge and made her way up to Robin's house. She entered the building to see Robin standing behind the counter.

"Hey, farmer. Introducing yourself to everyone in town? Must be tiring." The carpenter smiled.

"Somewhat." Eri laughed.

"Oh, hello. You must the new farmer!" They heard a voice say excitedly. 

Eri turned around to see a girl with brown hair smiling at her, "hi, I'm Maru! I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Nice to meet you." Eri smiled. 

"Ah, so the new farmer arrived. My wife told me you were coming in today." A tall man walked in with a smile on his. "Name's Demetrius, local scientist and father. If you have any questions, don't hestitate to ask me at all."

Eri nodded, "it's nice to meet you, too."

Maru and Demetrius smiled as they both went back to what they were doing. 

"Well, I should get going back to the farm. I still have a lo-" Before Eri could finish her sentence, she was cut off by a different voice. 

"Oh, you just moved in, right?" 

She turned towards the sound of the voice to see a boy with dark hair staring at her. He had an unamused look on his face. 

"Sebastian, this is Eri. I hope you'll make her feel welcome." Robin smiled.

The boy, named Sebastian, looked over at his mom then at Eri and raised a brow at her. "Seriously? Of all the places you chose to live, you chose Pelican Town?" He asked her.

Eri blinked at the boy then began clenching her fists in anger. "Yeah, it was _my_ choice, you got a problem with that?" She asked him.

Sebastian was surprised by the girl's sudden outburts. No one in his entire life had talked back to him like that, well, except Demetrius, but he didn't exactly care about what him. This new farmer was... interesting to him. He smirked down at her as he placed a finger on her forehead. "Welcome to Pelican Town, 'Eri.'" He smiled as he pushed her head back with his finger.

Eri gasped at him in disbelief then gritted her teeth at him. Not wanting to cause a scene, she quickly exited the house and began making her way to the farm.

Robin sighed and smiled over at her son, "well, that was definitely a first."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked as Robin leaned on the counter, her head propped upon her hand.

"You taking interest in the new farmer." Robin smirked.

"Yeah, right. Dating a farmer would only have me begging for my freedom and besides, I don't need anyone in my life." Sebastian said as he walked back downstairs into his room.

* * *

_CHOP!_

"That damn Sebastian..."

_CHOP!_

" _Seriously? Of all the places you chose to live, you chose Pelican Town?"_ She said mocking the boy.

_CHOP!_

"Hmph. I'll show you..." 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for chapter one! Let me know what you guys think :D


End file.
